Sadness
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Shadow falls from the Ark, He meets a young mouse, Sadness follows an immortal Hedgehog where ever he goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a story I came up with in my own time! Please enjoy and tell me if you spot some spelling errors! Thank you!**

**NOTE: This is not a FANCHAR/Shadow coupling story! Thank you!**

**I think this was inspired by Kyra's Story, Thanks for writing stories that are addictive to the reader! Same with you Celestial! You rock!**

**Now, just so you know, this is not your normal, Shadow falls to earth, meets a cute girl, falls in love, lives happily ever after kind of story! This is different to anything you ever read before if I'm lucky! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story EXCEPT for Kayla, belong to Sega! Haha!**

Shadow was falling from the ark, remembering his past with Maria and the animals he met only today. The sadness he was feeling was overwhelming, he was going to die and maybe if he was lucky enough, see Maria again. He was never going to see any of his new found friends and foe's ever again.

_But.. This is what she wanted... Isn't it?_

As he was entering the atmosphere, a strange light engulfed him and he vanished.

**-1 Week Later-**

There was the sound of a voice in the black and red hedgehog's head, what the heck was it? He felt a searing pain throughout his body and his head was aching, clearly he was not dead. Something hit his chest pretty hard. Shadow groaned and tried to move but he was too hurt.

"GET OFF IT!" A voice squealed.

Shadow grit his teeth and opened his eyes very slowly, his vision, blurry at first saw something blue. "Sonic?" he asked dryly.

"Who the hell is that?" The voice snapped angrily.

Shadow's vision slowly cleared up and the creature near him became more clear. It was a little female mouse with a branch in her arms, obviously that's what hit him. The girl didn't look any older than 7.

"Get Off It." The little mouse said firmly.

"Off what?" Shadow asked and choked a bit.

The girl stomped and pointed, a flower was sticking out from Shadow's back, it was dried up and almost dead. Some dried blood was visible on the ground around him too. Shadow sighed and rolled as well as he could off the plant.

The girl shrieked and picked up the flower, strangely enough as she touched it, it seemed to look more vibrant and moisture appeared on it. "How the..." Shadow murmured and pushed himself into sitting position.

The girl sniffled, then glared at Shadow, "You almost killed my lily!" She growled.

"It's not a lily." Shadow said with a smirk.

The girl frowned "That's what I named her."

"I don't believe flowers have genders."

"Ever see a boy looking that pretty?"

"A few."

"Other than the gay ones."

"I don't know."

The girl smirked, "Then its a girl! And if you don't agree then I'll KILL you!"

Shadow stared strangely at the little mouse, her dark blue hair was short and didn't even reach her shoulders, it seemed to have a few spikes in front of her joined eyes and two or three curls coming out of all the straight hair. Her fur was clearly more pale then Sonic's and her eyes the same strange colour. A long tail wriggling about behind her, she wore a long sleeved shirt and a skirt that curves up at the sides. She seemed very short, not even half the size of Shadow, her feet were bare and her ears poking through the hair on her head.

"You don't look very dangerous to me." The hedgehog said calmly.

The girl huffed, "Appearances can be deceiving!"

"Smart words for a kid."

The girl held up her middle finger, then turned and ran off. Shadow chuckled to himself, that was a good laugh. Though, he really wished he hadn't live to put up with it, _what was wrong with that mouse?_

Shadow shrugged, he was in a bad situation right now, he had to find someone that would HELP him. He wasn't well enough to be going off too far, so he looked around the surrounding area. It was all forestry and well cared for at that, there seemed to be a thin smoke coming from something nearby. That could be a house, or someone camping, could be where the mouse came from. But Shadow was in no position to be picky about his options.

The sky got cloudy quickly and started raining, it was soothing to Shadow, it cleaned his fur a bit and made him cool down.

Surely enough, after about 10 minutes of walking, the hedgehog arrived at a small old fashioned looking house. The house seemed to glow with the light inside, it looked almost foggy in the rain. Shadow stumbled up to the house and knocked on the door, hey he may have lived on the ark but he knew how to be polite!

The door opened and a female grey mouse opened the door, she looked a bit old and she was wearing strange looking clothing, a long brown dress and a apron. "Oh my! Look at you! Your all wet! Come in come in! Get dried up!" She said and motioned with her arm for him to come in.

Shadow didn't say anything as he walked in, the female mouse threw a blanket around his shoulders, "Please take a seat, warm up near our fireplace." she offered ever so kindly and led him into another room. The place was indeed very old fashioned, a stone fireplace with a wooden box next to it full of more wood. The floor covered in a red carpet that stops a foot before the fireplace, old looking furniture made of wood placed around the room perfectly to match into the mix.

The little female mouse from earlier was seated on the floor, she was playing with a rag doll but quickly hid it and sneered at the hedgehog. The older mouse didn't seem to notice her child growling at the hedgehog as she seated him in a chair, "Please, get warm, I'll be serving dinner soon, would you like some?"

Shadow looked strangely, "Why are you being like this?" he asked.

The female smiled "It has been ever so long since the last time we had company."

"He almost killed Lily." The little girl growled.

The mother laughed "I'm sure she'll be fine, you always seem to help your plants back to health."

"Well... Thank you." Shadow said before the little mouse could argue any further.

The mother left the room and the little mouse stood up and stomped right up to him, even though she couldn't even be high enough to climb on the chair, she still looked only a little bit threatening with that glare. She stood there until the mother returned from the kitchen with three warm bowls of soup. It was a strange colour with a delicious smell that flooded around the room so quickly.

The young mouse took hers and ran off, not spilling any surprisingly enough, the mother sat in an old rocking chair and quietly drank her soup.

Shadow looked around the room a bit more, some plants were sitting near the furniture and old black and white photo's hung around on the walls, that were covered in an old wallpaper design.

"I hope Kayla didn't do anything too harsh." The mother said as she sipped her soup.

Shadow shrugged "She hit me with a stick but that's about it."

The mother giggled "She's been like that for a long time."

"So... How does she... Kayla... do that?" Shadow asked.

The mother raised her ears and looked at him blankly for a moment, "Oh," she said and smiled, "If you mean how she fixes the plants, I don't even know, she's gifted though."

Shadow nodded and sniffed at the soup and took a spoon full. A warm feeling went through his body as he drank the soup, it had many strange tastes to it that made it taste so wondrous.

"I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay yet, would you like to stay here?" The mother asked, "We have a spare room upstairs."

"Only if it has locks" Shadow muttered to himself and chuckled.

"Hm?" she asked and tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! I just HAVE to type this story, it was torturing me too much! Thanks for reading! Just to let you know, I have this finished and it ends next chapter. I'll upload it everytime I update Campfire Stories.**

**NOTE: This is not a FANCHAR/Shadow coupling story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Okay Kayla, her mum and her dad belong to me! The rest are Sega's property.**

"Just give them a chance, to be happy." Amy's and Maria's voice rang through Shadows head as he awoke, he had been having bad dreams all night long, mainly of the battle with the biolizard.

As the black and red hedgehog sat up, he smelt a tormenting smell, it smelt so good just sniffing more was making him want to get up and find that smell. So Shadow got out of bed, it was a fairly medium sized room with an old bed with large thick covers and bedside draws and lamps on each of those. A desk near the window with paper piled on it neatly.

Shadow exited the room and was in the hall, it was blank and the same wallpaper on the walls. It had 3 other doors and the stairs to the living room. He came downstairs and walking into the kitchen, the sun shone in clearly and brightened the place up nicely. The bench tops shined in the light of the morning sun and the floor sparkled like it had been freshly mopped.

Strangely enough the whole place didn't have anything to do with electricity, they seemed to be living off the land and happily at that. The mother mouse was at a small furnace frying something, it smelt delicious!

"Good morning. Here, have some scrambled eggs." She smiled and piled something yellow onto a plate and offered it to Shadow with a fork. "By the way, could we know your name?" she asked.

Shadow smiled "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

The mouse nodded, "My name is Julia, you already know Kayla and my husband is Gregory, he'll be home today."

"Thank you" Shadow said and went into the living room to eat his breakfast, this was so different, no one cared this much in the real world. Did they?

As Shadow was eating his breakfast, he heard a 'PLOMP' noise upstairs, then a door open and shut. The little mouse, Kayla, ran quickly down the stairs and out the front door, "Kayla! Do you want breakfast?" Her mother called.

"No!" The young mouse yelled back as she ran off into the forest.

Shadow finished off the scrambled eggs, he returned the plate to the mother and she piled it in the sink full of hot water. She smiled brightly "So, Shadow, Are you heading anywhere?" she asked.

Shadow shook his head, "I don't even know where to go if I had to go somewhere."

Julia giggled, "Well feel free to stay as long as you like."

Shadow smiled, some people do care, not knowing who but they do. He left the kitchen, "I'll just go for a walk."

"Have fun."

Shadow walked outside, a cool breeze blew over him, sweet smells travelling with it. So many flowers all around the area seemed to be in bloom, the beautiful colours covered the area. The surroundings were a green colour and looked like a rainforest with bright colours growing over the green.

The sky was a bright blue and only one little cloud was in the sky, it seemed to be closer than normal clouds and raining. Shadow shrugged and decided to check it out.

He walked through the crisp and bright area, wonderful smells flowing in from everywhere around him, not too long after walking, he found the area where he was the other day. Kayla was sitting there, tending to the flower that Shadow almost killed.

"You'll be okay Lily." She talked softly to the flower. A small amount of water was falling down from the sky and only onto the flower.

Shadow stared blankly for a moment, the young mouse stood up and turned around, as soon as her eyes met with Shadow's, her smile faded. "What are YOU doing here?" she snarled.

"Your pretty rude for a little kid. When your mother is so polite." The girl narrowed her eyes, "How did you do that?" Shadow asked.

Kayla looked at him questionably, "Do what?" she yawned.

Shadow pointed to the plant, rain was still falling on it. Kayla lifted her ears and looked, "Oh that," she frowned, "Me and my mum and dad were put out here in the middle of nowhere because of that."

"Why?" Shadow sat on the grass.

Kayla shook her head "People like to make new things, make weapons and destroy things. But as soon as something happens and they didn't do it. They HAVE to get rid of it."

Shadow nodded, "I guess that sounds a bit right." He remembered GUN attacking the ark.

"It's 100 percent right. They don't care how _I_ felt about it! They just didn't want _ME_ stuffing up _their_ 'perfect' world!" The young mouse growled and kicked at some dirt.

"And what were you going to do to their world that's so bad?" Shadow raised an eye ridge.

Kayla frowned, she raised her left arm and it immediately started pouring down with rain. She waved her hand and the sky cleared, "They thought I was evil because of that, they would have killed me if someone didn't pity me."

Shadow nodded, it seems anyone different was a threat to the other people, even if they didn't mean any harm. "So how far are we from those people?" Shadow asked and leaned against a tree.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't care, as far as I can tell, they blocked us off from the rest of the world. And now, your stuck here with the worst." She pointed to herself.

"Your not so tough." Shadow remarked and scratched a leaf off his head.

"I don't just do rain, Shadow." Kayla muttered placed her hands together in front of her chest and a wave of energy shot around her, the sky clouded quickly and snow started falling. But the snow never touched the tree-tops as small volts of lightning hit the snowflakes; it looked like a beautiful net of sparks covering the sky. She stopped and it all went back to normal. "So what do you do?" Kayla crossed her arms and sat on the grass.

"This." Shadow said and suddenly disappeared from the spot he was sitting.

"Yawn," The child narrowed her eyes, "Anything else?"

Shadow appeared behind her "Can I hit that tree or will you kill me for that?" He chuckled.

"Go for it."

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted and waved his arm, spears of energy sparked out of his hand and hit the tree, exploding the tree and leaving nothing but a bit of the trunk left.

"Cool." Kayla murmured, not being very enthusiastic.

Shadow chuckled and shook his head, "You really think you could go up against me?"

"Shadow The Hedgehog, The Worlds Ultimate Life Form. Presumed Dead after falling from the space colony Ark." Kayla murmured while looking directly at the hedgehog, she grinned widely "I have a hidden radio in my room and everyone is talking about you."

Shadow looked surprised at the young mouse, "Okay, well I don't know anything about you other than your a stuck up little kid that can control weather. Oh and you talk to flowers."

"You fell a week ago." The mouse suddenly interrupted.

Shadow raised his ears, he seemed a bit interested.

"I come here about every three days. You fell a week ago and didn't show up until 2 days ago." Kayla said and pointed to the blood on the ground.

"You got smart from a radio?" Shadow asked and snickered a bit to that.

Kayla faked a smile and did a stupid giggle, "Mostly but what do you expect? I live in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do."

Shadow shrugged, "Well, I think I'm stuck here. Hope you don't mind the company." he smirked, purposely annoying the child.

Kayla huffed "You touch my flowers, you WILL die." She said firmly and stomped off.

**-Three Days Later-**

Shadow sat peacefully against a tree, chewing on a piece of grass. Kayla was seated at a different tree facing away from the hedgehog.

"Can't you just go away and die or something?" Kayla murmured at the hedgehog.

Shadow chuckled and half opened an eye "Nope, I'm immortal."

"Pfft! Yeah right, you'll grow old and die like the rest of us." Kayla murmured angrily, clouds steadily rolled over the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hooray! And sad thing is, it'll probably end soon. Oh well you probably got sick of reading 2 chapters ago! Thanks for reading and tell my if my stupid spell checker missed anything! This chapter is shorter because its the end!**

**NOTE: This is not a FANCHAR/Shadow coupling story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow does not belong to me, I only own Kayla and her family.**

Kayla groaned, she waved her arm but nothing happened. She groaned again and sat up properly and waved both arms at the sky. For some reason the sky stayed cloudy and looked like it was threatening to storm.

Shadow looked questionably at the young mouse, Kayla glared at him "What are you staring at?" she growled, continuously trying to clear the sky.

Shadow chuckled "What's wrong? Can't control the weather anymore?" he teased.

Kayla frowned, the sky rumbled and rain immediately poured down on the area. Soaking the two furries in a matter of minutes. "I _REALLY_ hate you right about now." Kayla murmured angrily again and got to her feet.

Lightning strikes through-out the sky, illuminating all the trees in a glorious array of light. Kayla ran through the rain and trees to get home, since she couldn't stop this storm she decided to at least be dry. Only a few more minutes from her home, Kayla looked at the sky as it rumbled more.

A streak of lightning shot down quickly and Kayla heard a sound that horrified her, she ran faster, her feet were aching. As she entered the small clearing with her home in it, the sight before her confirmed her fears.

Her home was burning, it was burning so brightly and the heat was radiating off it, there was a huge hole in the roof where the lightning struck. Kayla's eyes filled with tears and she rushed to the house. Someone tackled her and held her on the ground, it was Shadow.

"LET ME GO!" Kayla screamed, she faced her burning home with tears streaming down her face.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Shadow yelled over the storm, the rain had soaked him.

Kayla struggled violently "No it's not!" She pulled out of his grip and tried to run to the house but Shadow grabbed her arm "It's too late... their already dead..." He murmured and Kayla somehow heard him.

Kayla's ears went down, "N-no..." she fell to the ground, "NOOOOO!" She screamed to the sky.

"There was nothing you could do..." Shadow said and looked sadly at the house he had stayed at for the past few days.

"It's all my fault..." she murmured sadly.

"It is not."

Kayla turned and stared at the hedgehog with tear filled eyes, rain soaking her clothing and hair, "I couldn't stop it..."

"It's still not your fault what happened."

"I could have saved them!" Kayla argued.

Shadow shook his head "It's too late now... There was nothing you could do."

"Then I should have died with them!" She screamed and fell to the ground crying.

That hit Shadow hard, _died with them... Died with Maria... Died for Earth... _Shadow wasn't going to die, but everyone he knew, was; and there was nothing he could do about it.

Shadow lowered his head and walked away, he could still hear the little mouse crying, sadness filled the air that night... Sadness of loss, loneliness... sorrow...

**-10 Years Later-**

It'd been ten years since Shadow was in that huge forest, he had made it out and everyone he knew greeted him happily, glad to know he was alive and safe. After everything cooled down he checked records for the mouse, they had all been deleted. No one except him knew she existed to this day as far as he knew.

Shadow was walking down a street one day, shops closing for the afternoon, wind blowing around fiercely so no one was outdoors. The sky was full of clouds threatening rain. The hedgehog sighed, so many things had happened over the years, but nothing as sad as what happened those ten years ago and back when he was on Ark.

Though everyone was a bit older, Shadow had not changed at all, he still looked exactly the same as he did when he was revived at the GUN base.

Shadow looked down the street, time seemed to freeze as he stared for a few moments.

There was a teenage looking mouse standing on the corner in the rain that had started up, she was soaked and her hair was long and dark blue. Shadow stared with disbelief and walked up to the young looking mouse.

As he approached her he recognized her pale blue fur, she turned sharply from hearing foot steps. The mouse's mouth dropped, "..." she stayed silent.

"Hello Kayla." Shadow said with a smirk.

"So... you weren't lying," she looked him up and down "You look exactly the same as that day you left..."

Shadow nodded, "You've changed though," he chuckled.

Kayla nodded, her hair wasn't as spiky and her curls had disappeared, her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail and the hair reached her shoulders. Her ears were larger and she wore a knee-long green dress with a dark green belt, white strands of material hung off that. Black shoes with purple rolled down socks were on her feet.

"I know how stubborn I was as a kid. But I'm free now, no one can stop me anymore." Kayla smiled, she actually looked like she was happy. "I'm sorry I said that I hated you," she murmured, "But you were being a jerk."

Shadow laughed, he wiped some rain off his face "Well, I don't know why I was like that but it was funny while it lasted."

Kayla nodded again, "Well... Nice to see you again, I have to go though." she moved forward and gave him a quick hug.

Shadow returned the hug and then watched Kayla walk away. "At least I know, you won't go dying before me!" she laughed and walked out of sight.

Shadow smiled, "Yeah..."

**THE END!**

**Shadow will forever go through losses in his life, as he will live forever and meet generations of animals, he will not perish unless Sega pulls a stupid and decides he's not immortal anymore.**

**I Liked writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, Don't mind the spelling mistakes too much if there are any. Thank you for reading, See you!**


End file.
